Weekend with Kazuurou
by MayuAka
Summary: Kegiatan membaca pagi Chihiro diakhir pekan harus terhenti karena tangisan dari sang putra. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkannya./ "CHIHIRO! KAU APAKAN KAZUUROU SAMPAI MENANGIS SPERTI ITU!"/ "KALAU SAMPAI TERJADI APA-APA PADA KAZUUROU KUBUNUH KAU. CHIHIRO, TENANGKAN DIA!"/ MayuAka/ MPREG!


_**Kuroko no Basuke belong Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Weekend with Kazuurou by Zokashime**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, OOC, MPreg, DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kegiatan membaca pagi Chihiro diakhir pekan harus terhenti karena tangisan dari sang putra. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkanya./ "CHIHIRO! KAU APAKAN KAZUUROU SAMPAI MENANGIS SPERTI ITU!"/ "KALAU SAMPAI TERJADI APA-APA PADA KAZUUROU KUBUNUH KAU. CHIHIRO, TENANGKAN DIA!"**_

 _ **.**_

KORAN hangat dibuka, netra mengobservasi berita mana yang akan dilahap duluan. Kebulan asap secangkir kopi espresso menarik tangan untuk meraih. Chihiro meminum dua tegakkan menghangatkan kantung lambung.

"Eeeeeeee... eeeeeee..."

"Eeeeeeee... eeeeeee..."

Chihiro menoleh ke pintu kamar mandi. "Seijuurouuu..." ia menaikkan suara, "Seijuurouuu!"

"Eeeeeeee... eeeeeee..."

"Oi, Seijuurou!"

"Ada apa, Chihiro. Kau memanggilku!?" balas Seijuurou dari balik kamar mandi.

"Anakkmu nangis," katanya.

"Hah, itu kan anakmu juga, Chihiro! Tenangkan dia sebentar, aku baru mau membilas badan!"

Suara Seijuurou hilang bersamaan dengan air yang menggericik.

Chihiro menurunkan koran, menghentikan bacaan politik yang belum selesai. Atensinya kini teralih pada bayi yang dua bulan lagi akan genap menginjak usia satu tahun. Merengek dengan bibir mungil yang dimaju-majukan. Pipi gembulnya terbasahi air yang mengalir dari mata.

Chihiro menarik _exersaucer_ yang ditumpangi sang buah hati ke hadapan. Dua manik bulat besar keemasan yang belum reda dari menangis menatapnya kesal.

"Apa? Kau sekarang menatap Ayah seperti itu," ucap Chihiro membalas tatapan putranya. "Ayah bilang juga apa Kazuurou, jangan bangun terlalu pagi. Kauini memang mau apa? Memasak? Menggangu Ayah membaca–"

"Eeeeeeee... eeeeeee..."

"– tabiat Papamu memang benar-benar menurun," oceh Chihiro panjang lebar. "Dulu dia juga sering sekali menganggu Ayah membaca novel. Dan sekarang kau yang menganggu Ayah membaca koran. Benar-benar me–"

"Eeeeeeee... eeeeeee..."

"Oh, oke-oke. Kazuurou diamlah, aku harus bagaimana? Sebentar lagi Papamu selesai mandi."

Mayuzumi Kazuurou menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke lantai memberi tahu kalau ia sangat kesal. Tangan berjemari kecil memukul mainan yang ada di sekitar. Ia menangis semakin kencang. Pipinya memerah karena otot yang tertarik.

"CHIHIRO! KAU APAKAN KAZUUROU SAMPAI MENANGIS SPERTI ITU!" teriak Seijuurou yang masih dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku hanya mengajaknya ngobrol. Tapi dia malah tambah menangis!"

"KALAU SAMPAI TERJADI APA-APA PADA KAZUUROU KUBUNUH KAU. CHIHIRO, TENANGKAN DIA!"

Chihiro menghela napas tanpa membalas teriakan Seijuurou yang tidak berarti. Lagipula, katanya tinggal membilas badan tapi lama sekali. Apa yang dilakukan Seijuurou di dalam sana sebenarnya. Ia tidak dapat menangani Kazuurou seorang diri. Bukan tidak dapat, tepatnya tidak tahu.

Chihiro paham Kazuurou mahluk yang masih rapuh. Dan ia tidak ingin menyakiti anak hasil percintaannya. Takut tulangnya patah kalau disentuh.

Selain itu, Chihiro kadang bingung kenapa Kazuurou selalu menangis kalau ia menatapnya. Sungguh, dia tidak melakukan apa pun, hanya memandangi karena putranya begitu menggemaskan. Seperti Seijuurou ketika sedang mendesah di bawahnya.

"Apa Ayah menakutkan Kazuurou? Berhentilah menangis. Wajahmu sudah merah semua."

Kazuurou malah lebih menaikkan oktaf tangisnya. Dan Chihiro kelabakan dalam hati tapi masih mempertahankan wajah datar seperti biasa. Ia sangat khawatir sekarang. Air mata Kazuurou tidak berhenti membasahi pipi. Kantung mata mulai bengkak. Wajahnya memerah sampai telinga.

Chihiro turun dari kursi dan berjongkok di depan si kecil. Tangan besar naik, mengusap kepala yang dipenuhi helai sangat persis dengannya. Gen dirinya menyangkut di sana dan kulit putih pucat Kazuurou. Chihiro tersenyum hangat, "Kazuurou jangan menangis. Diam, ya."

Tiga kali elusan ditambah senyum dari sang Ayah, Kazuurou mulai memelankan tangisan. Chihiro awalnya tidak mengerti, namun sekarang ia paham yang membuat Kazuurou selalu menangis ketika ia pandangi. Mungkin wajah datarnya kelihatan seram.

Chihiro masih mempertahankan senyuman dan sedikit demi sedikit suara tangis dari Kazuurou menghilang. Membuatnya lega. "Tetap seperti ini jangan menangis lagi. Ayah bingung kalau kau seperti tadi."

"Aaanyahh...nyah...umm..." respon Kazuurou. Menghentakkan kedua tangan dan tertawa ringan.

Chihiro mengelap sisa air asin di mata Kazuurou. Membersihkan cairan yang keluar dari hidung kecilnya. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan di pipi gembil Kazuurou. "Jangan buat pipimu memerah seperti tadi, kau jadi tidak kelihatan manis."

"Unyahh...nyanya...aya..ayayah.."

"Hah, apa maksudnya. Kau mau apa Kazuurou?"

Seijuurou terkekeh di belakang memperhatikan dua orang jagoan dalam hidupnya sedang berinteraksi lucu.

"Nyanya...aya..ayaya.." Kazuurou mengangkat kedua tangan ke hadapan Chihiro. "Nyaa..yayayah.."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Berbicaralah yang benar."

Seijuurou mendekati mereka berdua karena gemas. "Anakmu minta digendong, Chihiro. Begitu saja tidak mengerti. Ayah macam apa kauini."

Kazuro makin girang ketika melihat Seijuurou ada di dekatnya. Tentu saja dia sudah mengeali siapa itu pria yang berambut merah. Bermata beda warna. Kazuurou sangat mengenalinya. Karena ia lebih dekat dengan Seijuurou ketimbang Chihiro.

"Kenapa mandimu lama sekali. Untung Kazuurou mau diam, aku sampai khawatir melihatnya," omel Chihiro, tetapi pandangannya tetap fokus melihat tingkah sang putra.

"Aku sengaja."

"Hah."

"Ya, aku sengaja. Supaya kau bisa lebih berinteraksi dengan Kazuurou. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau menangani jika Kazuurou menangis seperti tadi. Kalau tidak, nanti dia tak akan mengenali Ayahnya sendiri."

Chihiro diam.

"Dan jangan buat tampang ikan mati di hadapannya, itu membuat Kazuurou takut."

"Iya, aku sudah tahu." Chihiro mengembangkan senyum lagi saat bola mata Kazuurou bergulir indah melihat kearahnya.

"Yasudah, aku mau membuatkannya susu dan sarapan untuk kita."

"Ya."

"Cepat gendong Kazuurou, kau tidak kasian daritadi dia mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti itu."

"Bagaimana, nanti–"

"Tidak akan, Chihiro. Tulangnya tidak akan patah hanya karena kau menggendongnya," Seijuurou tahu yang dipikirkan. "Tapi jika kau jatuhkan, ya mungkin saja. Dan sebagai gantinya nyawamu hilang!"

Ancaman Seijuurou membuat bulu-bulu di belakang leher Chihiro bediri. Tapi, memangnya dia gila menjatuhkan benih yang sudah dibuat dengan susah payah. Harus terengah dan mendesah berjam-jam, itu sangat menguras tenaga.

Chihiro mengeluarkan Kazuurou dari tempatnya. Anak itu menggirang dan menarik kaus bagian leher dengan jari-jari yang masih pendek. Dia menggeliat sangat aktif. Bahkan, Chihiro harus mengeratkan dekapan supaya Kazuurou aman.

Seijuurou yang belum beranjak tersenyum bahagia. Dia mengulas rambut Kazuurou sayang dipelukan Chihiro. "Dengan Ayah dulu, ya. Papa mau buat sarapan untukmu," lalu mengecup bibir Kazuurou lembut.

"Aku juga ingin," ucap Chihiro _innocently_.

Seijuurou mengedikkan bahu, ia menarik leher Chihiro supaya bisa menjangkau. Melewati kepala Kazuurou yang berada di tengah-tengah. Mencium bibir suami panas. Melumat bagian bawah dan atas bergantian. Lama. Hingga Kazuurou mengusik tidak suka.

Seijuurou melepaskan tautan. Dan ia sangat mengerti ketika putranya menatap. Seakan mengatakan, "Ayah milikku sekarang. Aku ingin bermain dengannya. Papa buatkan saja sarapan utukku."

Seijuurou membalas dengan perkataan, "Iya, iya." Sekali lagi mencium bibir Kazuurou dan melenggang ke counter dapur tidak jauh dari sana.

Kazuurou tetawa-tawa saat Chihiro membawanya ke balkon dan menerima matahari pagi yang menghangatkan.

"Kau senang, ya?" tanya Chihiro.

"Yayaya...nyaaa...nyanyanya..."

Chihiro tersenyum simpul. Ternyata mudah membuat Kazuurou tertawa. Ia pun menenggelamkan bibir di bibir mungil putra menggemaskannya.

 **...**

 **..**

 **END**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca. My first MPreg selama perjalan membuat cerita yaoi hahaha. Semoga terhibur dan selamat ber-** _ **weekend**_ **. Salam hangat dari MayuAka.**


End file.
